Llorar
by inutsuki chan
Summary: One-shot De la cancion "LLORAR" de Mario Dom y Jesse and Joy. El la dejo varias veces plantada, un nuevo alumno llega y se hace amigo de sakura, tras una discusion ambos se molestan y despues el nuevo alumno trata de abusar de ella... ¿Que pasa despues? Se reconciliaran?, sakura es violada o no?... lose... Pésimo summary pero date una vuelta y dime que opinas


**Hi!**

**Bueno pues me eh dado un pequeño tiempo para hacer este one-shot. Esta basado en la canción "LLORAR" de Mario Dom y Jesse and Joy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni sakura card captor ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP. Bueno algunos son de mi invención. Yo NO soy propietaria de la canción LLORAR, esta tiene derechos del autor. La historia es sin fines de lucro y SOLO POR DIVERSION!.**

**Ahora si espero que les guste…**

"**LLORAR"**

**Me perdí buscando ese lugar…****  
****Todo por tratar de demostrar…****  
****Olvide que sin tu amor****…****  
****No valgo nad****a…****  
****Y tome una vuelta equivocada…**

-Oye pero shaoran… -habla una chica de 17 años, cabello castaño y preciosos ojos esmeralda, quien recibe el nombre de sakura kinomoto

-Te ah vuelto a dejar ¿no es así saku? –Llega a su lado una joven amatista de la misma edad que la chica

-Así es tomoyo… Otra ves se ah ido con sus amigos… -Se aflige la joven

-Vamos saku… no piensas que es hora de ponerle un alto… -Le sugiere su amiga

-Es verdad pequeña sakura… -Aparece un joven de ojos zafiro y grandes gafas –Li últimamente te deja sola mucho tiempo…

-Lose… -Se encoje de hombros –Pero es que yo lo amo Eriol… -Sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos mientras cubre su rostro con sus manos

-Desahógate sakura… llora todo lo que quieras… -Su amiga le abraza en señal de apoyo mientras que el joven ingles solo se mira con su novia, quienes miran con resignación a la chica kinomoto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-En verdad que Li se ah vuelto un cretino… Mira que volver a dejar plantada a sakura… -Dice con rabia la amatista que camina de vuelta a casa junto a su novio

-Lose tomy, pero no podemos hacer nada… Ya hemos hablado con shaoran y el sigue comportándose igual… -Le abraza el joven

-Si… eso lose Eriol, pero es que sakura no se merece esto… Ella lo ama y solo por eso no quiere terminarlo… -Se cruza de brazos

-Y estoy seguro de que el también siente lo mismo por sakura solo que se ah vuelto muy despistado para notar que ella esta sufriendo mucho porque el no le presta tanta atención como debería… -Ambos jóvenes se miran y la chica asiente con la cabeza.

Van de regreso a la mansión Daiduoji donde Tomoyo se quedara y Eriol se marchara a su casa después de haber acompañado a su novia.

**Me quede sin movimiento**** …****  
****Sin saber por donde regresar**** …****  
****Lleno de remordimiento**** …**

-Sakura que bueno que llegas… -Saluda un joven castaño a su novia quien ingresa al aula de clases

-Ah… Shaoran… buenos días –Le abraza al joven

-Oye… saku… -Le da un beso en la boca –Recuerdas que hoy tenemos una cita…

-Si… que ocurre –Alza una ceja la chica

-Bueno etto… pues es que yo… -tartamudea el ambarino

-Hola shaoran… Espero ansiosa que llegue la tarde… Me gustara mucho que estudiemos juntos –Pasa a un lado una chica de cabello rubio y ojos rubí

-Si claro Annie –Sonríe el joven a la chica, quien le giña el ojo

-¿Iras a estudiar con Yuritsuji? –Pregunta la castaña frunciendo el ceño

-Vamos sak… ya podremos salir en otra ocasión… -Le abraza de la cintura

-Si claro… eso me dijiste la semana pasada cuando tenias que "estudiar" con Mihara, y la antepasada con Sasaki… -Frunce aun mas el ceño

-Oh vamos saku… tu sabes que te quiero mucho… Ya tendremos tiempo para estar juntos… -Le dice el chino de forma arrogante

-Hmpt… -Se gira ofendida la joven

En ese instante llega la profesora pidiendo orden y silencio en el aula por lo cual todos los alumnos toman sus respectivos lugares…

-Muy bien chicos, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo. Su nombre es Asahi Suzuki, viene del instituto ookami, espero que sean amables con el y que le ayuden en todo lo que puedan –Al decir esto, un joven de cabello negro alborotado y ojos color violeta hace su aparición frente a todos.

Después de un corto saludo, la profesora le dice que se sentara frente a kinomoto. Cuando el chico pasa frente a la castaña, le sonríe de una forma tierna lo que provoca un leve sonrojo en el rostro de esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces te veo mañana saku… -Se despide rápidamente el ambarino de su novia

-Esta bien shaoran… -Musita una triste sakura al ver como su novio corre hasta donde esta la rubia de ojos rubí

-Hola… -Le llaman a su lado

-Ah… Hola ¿Eres el chico nuevo cierto? –Le responde el saludo

-Así es… Mi nombre es Asahi… Asahi Suzuki… -Le regala una sonrisa

-Oh mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto… Puedes decirme Sakura… -Le sonríe de igual forma la joven

-En ese caso tu llámame Asahi…

-De acuerdo… -Se sonroja un poco la chica

-Y dime… A donde vas? –Pregunta el chico caminando a lado de su compañera

-Pues… supongo que a mi casa… -Ríe un poco la joven

-Oh cierto… disculpa mi pregunta –Se avergüenza un poco

-No hay problema… -Le sonríe la esmeralda

-lo que pasa es que creí que te irías con el joven Li, como me entere que es tu novio… -La chica baja la cabeza ante esa frase –Oh lo siento… dije algo malo? –Se preocupa el joven

-No.. Es solo que… no se, últimamente shaoran esta muy distraído con otras personas y no me presta mucha atención… -Se encoje de hombros

-Entonces es un idiota… -Exclama el chico

-Ah?... –Le mira con confusión

-Si… es un idiota por no valorar lo que tiene… Sabes cualquier persona podría interesarse en ti, eres muy linda, gentil y amistosa… -Le sonríe haciendo que sakura se sonroje

-Ah... gracias –Se ruboriza la joven –Em bueno creo que nos veremos mañana… -Se despide

-Esta bien… -Asiente el joven

La chica sale corriendo en dirección a su casa…

**Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas****  
****Y llorar, y llorar, ****  
****No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí****  
****Te quiero recuperar****  
****Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame****  
****Del sufrimiento, ohh noo...****  
**

Así pasaron otros días, con un shaoran despistado que dejaba plantada a sakura, ella solo llorando, Asahi que se amisto mas con sakura… Hasta que un día todo cambio…

-Oye Li, no crees que sakura pasa mucho tiempo con Suzuki –Le dice un joven a su compañero con quien camina hacia el campo

-No… no lo eh notado Yamasaki –Responde con simpleza el joven

-Pues yo creo que andas muy distraído para darte cuenta… Te la pueden bajar… -Le dice pero su amigo lo ignora al encontrarse con una de las porristas en el camino

-Eh? Que me decías… -Dice un chico totalmente desconcertado

-Olvídalo Li… -Se resigna el de cabello oscuro mientras que su compañero solo se encoje de hombros

Después de la clase de educación Física, shaoran camina hacia su casillero pero en el camino se topa con una sakura platicando felizmente con Asahi

-Hola… interrumpo algo –Frunce el ceño el chino mientras abraza posesivamente a su novia

-Eh… no nada amor… -Responde una sakura algo extrañada

-Oh Li, es un gusto conocerte… Digo ya te conozco pero nunca nos habíamos hablado –Sonríe el chico peli-negro

-Hola –Dice casi en un gruñido el chico

-Bueno me voy… Nos vemos luego querida sakura, hasta pronto joven Li… -Se despide el chico y sale corriendo por los pasillos

-Oye se puede saber porque hablas mucho con el tonto de Suzuki… -Le reprocha el ambarino a su novia

-Perdón? –Se ofende la joven –Yo solo soy amable con el, además es mi amigo…

-Así… desde cuando? –Frunce aun más el ceño

-Pues desde… Y yo porque te tengo que dar explicaciones cuando tu nunca me prestas atención –Frunce el seño también

-Mira yo soy tu novio y… -

-Y se te olvida que me has dejado plantada mas de 3 veces –Lo último lo resalta mientras mira con enojo al chico

-Si pero… -Rezonga el chino

-Mira, sabes… porque no mejor te vas con tus "Amiguitas" y se ponen a estudiar, al fin y al cabo a ellas les haces más caso que a tu propia novia… -Dice con sarcasmo

-Bien… me largo –Grita el ambarino mientras frunce el ceño y camina hacia otro lado

-Idiota… -Responde la chica mientras sale corriendo con los ojos llorosos

El día esta nublado y lluvioso, no hay sol y hace mucho frio…

-Es un idiota… -Solloza sakura en el los columpios del parque pingüino

-Sakura… -Le llama una voz

-Asahi… -Musita la joven

-¿Por qué lloras? –Le pregunta

-Por que tenías razón… Shaoran es un idiota –Dice con enojo

-Que te hizo –Se preocupa el

-Me reclamo por hablarte a ti… -Vuelve a llorar

-Ya tranquila no llores… -Le abraza

-Pero yo…

-Shh –le interrumpe

**Tengo la esperanza que el dolor****  
****Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón****  
****Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas****  
****Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa****  
**

-Oye hermano… te pasaste… nunca debiste reclamarle a sakura lo que hace… Tu le has hecho cosas peores… -Le regaña el de gafas a su compañero

-Ya no hables Eriol… Ella tuvo la culpa –Responde el joven

-Claro que no… tú eres el imbécil porl o que haces –Frunce el ceño

-Ahhgg tu también vas a decir lo mismo… -Reclama el ambarino

-Yo solo digo que si sigues así la vas a perder…

-Si ya… -Pasa un rato y el ingles se va dejando solo a su amigo. Mientras que el chino sigue tirado en su cama, pero de un momento a otro miles de imágenes de el junto a la castaña pasan frente a su ojos…

FLASH BACK

-En verdad… -Dice ilusionada la joven castaña

-Si así es saku… que dices… aceptas ser mi novia… -Repite el joven ambarino

-Oh shaoran!... Claro que acepto –Se le abalanza

-Te prometo que nunca nos separaremos mi flor de cerezo…

-Te amo shaoran… -Susurra la joven

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña sakura… -

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Pero que demonios!... Es verdad… yo dije que nada ni nadie nos separaría… se lo jure y yo no lo eh cumplido… soy un idiota! –Se regaña mientras que se pone de pie, después toma su celular y marca el número de su novia

-Diablos!... sakura contesta… -Una vez que se da por vencido, decide tomar su chaqueta y sale a toda velocidad de su departamento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No ah llegado? –Pregunta desconcertado el ambarino

-No joven li… Sakura llamo y dijo que llegaría mas tarde porque tenia que pasar a la biblioteca –Responde un hombre de mirada alegre

-Bueno gracias Sr. Kinomoto –Hace una reverencia y el hombre solo asiente…

"Tarea? Pero no dejaron nada… esto me hule mal… "-Piensa el chico mientras empieza a correr sin importarle la lluvia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No Asahi… Esto no esta bien… yo tengo novio –Se aparta la castaña de su amigo antes de que este le de un beso

-Pero sakura… Yo me eh enamorado de ti… -Insiste el joven

-Pero yo no… yo amo a Shaoran

**Juro que es verdad no miento****  
****Que mi voluntad es cambiar****  
****Pero sola yo no puedo****  
****No se como lograr****  
****Mi alma reparar**

-Oh sakura… dame una oportunidad, para demostrarte que yo si te amo y te valoro mas que el idiota de Li… -Vuelve a insistir

-No… eh dicho que no Asahi…

-Pero…

-No y no… sabes mejor me voy… -Dice la joven mientras toma su mochila y camina por el parque

-Oye espera… -Le toma del brazo

-Por favor Asahi suéltame… me lastimas –Le exclama la chica

-No… trate de ser amable y quise esto por las buenas, pero tu serás mía kinomoto… Entiendes? MIA! –Le agarra con fuerza

-Suéltame… -Suplica la chica mientras trata de alejar al peli-negro

El chico la toma con fuerza y le roba un beso mordiéndole el labio inferior obligándola a abrir la boca…

-Déjame… -Insiste la esmeralda con los ojos llorosos

Sakura lucha por zafarse del abrazo tan posesivo al que es sometida pero el joven no la deja escapar… Ella empieza a llorar y como hay lluvia no hay nadie por las calles de Tomoeda…

Al poco rato la castaña ya se encuentra en el suelo y el chico encima de ella**, **la esmeralda suplica que no le haga nada pero el parece no escucharla…

**Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)****  
****No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí****  
****Te quiero recuperar****  
****Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame****  
****Del sufrimiento****  
**

-Por dios… donde estarás sakura… -Se preocupa el ambarino que corre en dirección al parque

Antes de llegar escucha el grito de alguien –Sakura! –Exclama mientras aumenta la velocidad de sus pies.

Al llegar le da un golpe al peli-negro que se encontraba encima de su novia…

-Sakura… ¿estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo? –Le abraza el chico

-Si… estoy bien… que bueno que llegaste shaoran –Llora en su pecho la joven

-Oh sakura perdóname… Soy un idiota por todo lo que eh hecho

-Tranquilo shaoran.. Te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar –Le mira con una sonrisa

-Yo igual te amo mi flor de cerezo –Le da un pequeño beso

Después el castaño se pone de pie junto a su novia y protege a esta

-Oye!... Tu… me las vas a pagar… -Le lanza otro golpe al chico de ojos violeta…

-Imbécil Li… No tenias porque meterte –Se limpia un poco de sangre

-Si tenía… Ella es **MI **novia… Y yo la protegeré siempre…

Una pelea se da entre ambos y después de que el ambarino ganara, el y su novia caminan en dirección al apartamento de este, donde arreglan todos sus problemas… Después ambos se besan y ahí unen sus cuerpos en un ambiente cálido y lleno de amor… Esperando nunca más volver a llorar…

**Y llorar, y llorar...****  
****No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí****  
****Te quiero recuperar**** …****  
****Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame****  
****Del sufrimiento ohhhhh******

**Y llorar... y llorar...**

**Hi!**

**Pues bueno espero que les haya gustado el one-shot, jaja se me ocurrio mientras caminaba por la lluvia, y bueno no habia hecho ninguno de estos… Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el martes en "Promesa rota por el odio"**

**Chao y besos… Felices Fiestas Patrias! Bueno para quienes viven en México y son 100% Mexicanos…**

**^^ By. Inutsuki chan**


End file.
